


Xanny

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Spoilers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SPIDERMAN FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS!!!!!youve been warned--Peter gains a bit of trust issues and panic from his fight with Mysterio. Relationships dont play a huge role





	Xanny

Ned knows that his fight with Mysterio really hurt him. Both physically and mentally. He wasn't really allowed to dwell on how it affected him, he had to beat Mysterio. Peter had terrible trust-issues now, even worse than they already were. If someone spared a glance at Peter that was a little too long for his liking, he'd begin to spiral into panic. He'd flinch at every touch and if something surprised him too much, he'd cry. MJ, Ned, and Flash (Flash had apologized and became more friendly) had learned that the hard way when they held a surprise party for Peter's birthday and more than half the school showed up. Peter had the worst panic attack, and the three think the only reason he didn't get made fun of for it was because everyone knew he was Spider-Man now.

That also set him off. People were super kind to him, people who were assholes to him before, and he was always making up scenarios in his head. Actually, anyone who was nice to him made him think up scenarios in his head. Was Julian from 3rd period going to kill him and his friends? Was Naviah from band going to kidnap him and torture him? Was the nice old lady in the library he always went to going to use him to take over the world? He didn't know and it frustrated him. Ned told him that he'd always keep him safe, but Peter couldn't be sure of that. He'd always reply "But what if they come after you? I can't keep you safe" and spiral into another panic attack. His friends were worried for him. May tried to get him into therapy, but he wouldn't speak. He couldn't trust that the therapist wasn't an illusion made from another villain, or Mysterio, to learn all of his secrets.

Peter was tired of it. He didn't want to panic everytime anyone opened their mouth. He hated how his boyfriend couldn't even touch him without making sure that this was real. He wanted to stop crying everytime someone yelled too loudly or bumped into him. It was exhausting. He thought that if he thought of Tony's grave and him crawling towards him one more time, he might die. If it wasn't for Peter, Tony would still be alive. That's what he thinks. Ned always told him that him or his friends would be alive either, and Peter never had anything to say to that. But Peter thinks he'd do just about anything to reunite Pepper and Morgan with Tony. And Tony with all of his friends. But he knew that there'd be people without their families, friends, partners. 

Peter is sure he's never missed anyone more. One reminder of Tony and Peter was on the ground, sobbing. He knew Tony would want him to be strong, he should be strong, but he wasn't. Morgan, Harley, Pepper, Happy, basically everyone had taken it bad. But Peter felt like he shouldn't. He shouldn't have taken it this bad. It was his fault and he shouldn't get to feel bad. He should tough it through, but he can't. He was weak. He was weak and the only person he could begin to blame was himself.


End file.
